Feel the Moment
by ravinegirl28
Summary: Emma is bored with her life. Her parents do nothing but fight and divorce and her boyfriend, Peter is boring. Her car breaks down. Who better to spice up her life than the sexy mechanic that comes to her rescue? Emma/Sean
1. Some Love is Not Really Love at All

AN: Okay, so everything you know about Degrassi, just forget. This is basically AU. I don't own Degrassi or its characters.

-X-

Emma Nelson sighed angrily as rain drops spilled down from the sky. They were hitting her windshield at an alarming rate and her wipers weren't cooperating with her. She could barely see the road in front of her. As if her day weren't bad enough. Emma turned her lights on hoping to actually see the road in front of her as she thought about her horrible afternoon. First her parents told her they were getting divorced, for the second time this year, and that Spike was moving to Vancouver to start her book tour. Her mother had written a book a few years before, and it was currently more popular then ever. It was on the best seller's list and Spike didn't have time for things like a healthy marriage and a good relationship with her daughter. So she decided to leave since Emma was eighteen now and old enough to be living on her own. But not before she kicked Snake out of the house and instructed Emma and Manny to live there alone until she returned. The bills would be taken care of by Spike's publicist so there were no worries. Emma didn't see it that way, however. She thought it was great that her and Manny would be living parent free and rent free as they started their senior year of high school, but she was so horribly disappointed in her mother's neglect and her father's reluctance to work things out. After Snake had stormed out in the middle of their family meeting, due to a fight with Spike, Emma had gotten in her car and driven to her boyfriend's house. Peter Stone was her boyfriend of two years, the love of her life. He'd taken care of Emma when a year earlier she'd decided to take control of her crumbling family life by throwing up her food. Thanks to Manny and Peter, she'd gotten better and could actually look at a hamburger now without feeling disgusted. Thanks to her parents, she'd had an eating disorder, a new car, a now parent-less home with her best friend, and a feeling of complete and total worthlessness. Manny and Peter seemed to be all she had. But Emma had to admit, she felt that something was missing in her life. There seemed to be a huge gaping hole that tried to consume her whenever she felt she was at peace. After a horrifying family meeting with Manny and her parents, Emma decided that an afternoon of sex with Peter would cheer her up. Even though Peter was kind of bad in bed, Emma wasn't giving up hope yet. She loved him, and she hoped that they could work out their frustrating attempts at having a good time. They could learn to be good together. Although Peter seemed to have no interest in whether Emma had a good time or not. He'd get off and Emma would feel the need to fake it to make him feel less...inadequate. But today Emma wasn't in the mood to fake it, and Peter was apparently not in the mood to actually know what he was doing. So she'd made up an excuse about having to meet Manny and taken off. Now she was driving and she couldn't see where she was going thanks to the raucous thunder storm that raged in the skies. "Someone must have pissed off Mother Nature today," she thought. Emma was so caught up in trying to make sense of her broken life, when the next thing she knew her car failed to skid to a stop at the red light. She crashed into the car in front of her.

-X-

Emma let out the long breath she'd been holding in the moment she realized her car wasn't going to stop. She was alive and not even scratched. Her air bag hadn't even gone off. But the front of her car must be pretty banged up. And from the looks of the guy getting out of the car in front of her, she might not make it out of there alive after all.

-X-

Jay Hogart was done with this bullshit. He had dropped out of high school a year ago and it felt like every day was just as dramatic as it had always been. He thought his life would be so much easier when he'd gotten a job at Jeremiah Motors as a mechanic. But no, Alex had to ruin that for him like she always did. With all of her negative thoughts about his apartment and his job and the way he lived his life. He wasn't going to stand for her anymore. All she did was go to school and then to work at the stupid fucking movie theater. She had no idea how hard things were really gonna be when she graduated. Jay had seen the way life really was. Cruel and unfair. If it weren't for his job and his best friend Sean Cameron, Jay would've followed in his older brother's footsteps and blown his brain out years ago. Alex used to actually be fun. He loved her and she was good in bed. But it was just getting to the point where he couldn't handle it anymore. He was dumping her tomorrow, and he wasn't gonna wimp out this time. He'd been cheating on her for a while anyways. Why stay in the stupid fucking one-sided relationship anymore. It just wasn't worth his time, or his good looks. Suddenly Jay felt something crash into his car. He was stunned for a minute before he'd realized the car behind him totally fucked up his new paint job. This bitch was gonna get a piece of his mind!

-X-

Sean Cameron was just finishing up for the day at Jeremiah Motors. He'd worked a five hour shift after he'd been at school all day since seven in the morning. He was exhausted and in the mood to go home so he was closing up shop early. Joey wouldn't mind. Sean was actually quite pissed off at Jay for not showing up when his shift started two hours ago. Where the fuck was he? At that thought the door slammed open and two people walked in screaming at each other.

"That makes absolutely no sense Greenpeace! You have brakes on your car for a reason—to stop!" a soaking wet Jay screamed at a blond Sean recognized as Emma Nelson from school. He didn't really know her, but he had a feeling things were about to get interesting.

"Don't call me Greenpeace, Assface. And I'm aware of the definition of brakes. They just weren't working well ok?" Emma sniped back.

Sean laughed at the sight of the two of them. They were soaking wet from head to toe and didn't even seem to notice. They were too busy insulting each other. Sean noticed Emma was wearing a very skimpy white tank top with tight jeans. He could see right through her shirt…her bra too for that matter. He tried not to stare but she was looking extremely sexy and he was starting to feel…affectionate…ok he was fucking horny. He'd never looked at Emma Nelson as someone he'd wanted to screw before. But he was suddenly looking at her in a new light.

"You know what Greenpeace? Why don't you just go fu—"

Sean decided he'd better intervene before blood was shed.

"What the fuck Jay? You were supposed to show up at work two hours ago! What's going on?" Sean asked coming out of the small office.

"Well I would've been here two hours ago if this blonde bitch over here knew how to fucking drive, ok? She totally back-ended me and now my car's new paint job is ruined!"

"Well considering that you got it done over a year ago, you can't really consider it a new paint job. And don't be such a dick! It's not like she did it on purpose dude."

Sean didn't know why he was defending Emma's honor. He didn't even know her. He just had the urge to rescue her for some reason. Plus Jay was being an asshole and that bugged him anyways.

"Thank you, Sean." Emma gave Sean a sweet smile and tossed Jay the evil eye.

Emma's smile wasn't helping the situation that was already growing in Sean's pants due to her very see through tank top and the fact that she could hold her own to Jay. Any girl that could tell Jay off was a turn on in Sean's book.

"Oh well isn't this shit just great? My car's bashed in and now my best friend's siding with the tree hugger who can't drive a car to save her fucking life!" Jay threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

Sean rolled his eyes. Jay was so melodramatic. He was actually surprised Jay wasn't hitting on her. Jay normally couldn't ignore tits to save his life.

"Dude shut up. I'll give Chris from downstairs a call and get him to tow the cars here. We'll get them fixed in a few days. Will that be ok with you Emma? I know your dad usually comes here with his car considering he's Joey's best friend and all."

Emma looked over at Sean noticing how nice he looked in just a wife beater and jeans. She didn't really know him, but she knew his reputation. He was hot, bad, and had a rude remark for everything. Emma had never really considered him attractive before. But here he was offering to fix her car and defend her honor. She smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Just charge it to my mom's account."

Jay rolled his eyes.

"Aren't mommy and daddy dearest gonna be mad their precious Emma fucked up?" Jay sneered.

Sean sighed and noticed that Emma looked uncomfortable with that statement. Jay was such a dick.

"Normally they would be. But my mom couldn't really give a shit about anything but her book tour and Snake moved out. So it's not really his business anymore anyways."

Emma's honesty shut Jay up and nodded at her as if he understood her pain. Due to the silence Jay finally seemed to notice Emma's very nice breasts that seemed to be calling out to Sean. Jay leered at her like she was some naked porn star holding a can of ice cold beer. Emma seemed to notice that her shirt was soaking wet and that her small breasts were highly visible to anyone who looked. She smirked in Sean's direction and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll give that guy a call then." Sean said breaking the silence and looking away as if he'd never noticed.

-X-

Twenty minutes later Emma was sitting on the beat up couch in the office of the garage shivering due to the cold. Jay had gone with the tow truck guy and Sean was in the other room. Emma didn't know what to do with herself. She couldn't believe she'd gotten herself into this type of situation. Her day was sucking majorly and she was embarrassed that she didn't even notice her boobs were showing in front of two guys she barely knew. Sean made Jay go with the tow truck guy so he'd stop ogling her.

"Hey I found some clothes for you to change into if you'd like." Sean said coming from the other room.

Emma smiled gratefully. He handed her a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt.

"Thanks so much. It's freezing in here." She said as she started to unbutton her jeans.

Sean was shocked that she was just stripping off her clothes in front of him. His erection was definitely back. Son of a bitch!

"Uh, I'll leave the room…" Sean said awkwardly.

Emma giggled at his shock.

"You don't have to. I mean it's not like I don't have on underwear or something. Besides you've already seen my tits to I might as well change in front of you."

Sean groaned and a slight flush found his cheeks.

"Okay, but you weren't supposed to notice that I saw your tits."

Emma got on the athletic shorts that she seemed to be swimming in and was now removing her tank top. Sean's heart rate sped up. Why did she have to be so fucking hot? Sean had never noticed…

"Well it's not like you were exactly being subtle about it. I mean you were more subtle than Jay, but still."

She giggled at his sudden change in posture. She was turning him on and she knew it. She liked knowing that someone other than boring Peter thought she was attractive. Wait…did she just call Peter boring? Ok…so he was boring.

"Touché." Sean threw his hands up in mock surrender.

Emma looked ridiculous in his shorts and t-shirt. Her thin frame was drowning in his extra large clothes. It was cute, and very laughable.

Emma gave him a dirty look.

"What? Don't laugh at me Sean! These are YOUR clothes, remember?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to…you just look…hilarious." Sean said in between laughing and gasping for breath.

Emma looked down at herself and felt a smile come to her face.

"Okay, so I do look pretty ridiculous." She admitted.

"Maybe a little…but I'd still bang you." Sean said only half joking.

Emma smiled at him seductively. Maybe her day was gonna end a lot more interesting than she thought.

"Nice to know if I'm ever single and in need of some…company."

Sean's heart dropped at that statement. He'd forgotten she was with that stupid Peter guy. He hated that son of a bitch to begin with. Now this shit. What the fuck?

"Looks to me like Poindexter's not fulfilling your needs if you're in this dirty car garage on a Saturday night stripping in front of me." Sean pointed out.

If she could fuck with him, he'd fuck with her too. Emma gave him a dirty look, but he had a point. The past half hour she'd spent with Sean seemed to be more thrilling than a whole evening with Peter. She loved him and everything, but he was just so boring sometimes. And Sean was right—he wasn't fulfilling her needs.

"I wouldn't even be here if I hadn't accidentally rear-ended Jay's car," Emma pointed out.

Sean knew she was right. That a girl like Emma would never go for him. But he just couldn't help but wonder…what if she would?

"Maybe not. But I think you'd be here if I invited you back."

Sean took a tentative step towards her. Emma felt a flutter in her stomach. Her heart rate sped up and she realized Sean was inching closer to her.

"Maybe." She whispered.

"Look at it this way; I barely know you and I already got your pants off. Bet it took lover boy way longer than that." He said jokingly.

Emma laughed.

"That's true, but you're forgetting one thing," Emma said stepping closer to his muscular body. God she wanted to touch him.

"What's that?" He whispered inching his face towards hers.

"I'm taken, and I'm not just a cheap fuck in the backseat of your car," Emma said smirking and pulling away from him.

Sean was shocked. Had she really just said that? He didn't have much time to think about it before he heard the tow truck's beeping as it back a car into the garage. Emma started walking towards the door before Sean grabbed her arm lightly and turned her towards him.

"You wouldn't be just a cheap fuck, Emma. Trust me on that one. You and I would be so much more," He whispered before walking out of the office. Emma smiled to herself before following him.

-X-


	2. Riding in Cars with Boys

AN: So this chapter mentioned Manny and Craig hooking up…but they are definitely not the focus of the story. Review!

-X-

Manny sighed in content at the boy hovering on top of her. Craig Manning was a family friend of Spike and Snake's and also one of Emma's best friends. Manny had always had a slight crush on the boy but this was just too much. Her clothes were coming off at an impressive rate and they'd barely been making out for fifteen minutes. Craig came over to help her move her things to the bedroom upstairs so Emma could keep the basement to herself. They had barely moved two boxes before Craig made a move on her. Manny wasn't about to stop him. She'd wanted to bang Craig Manning for years. She didn't care that it was in Spike's old bedroom or that it was on the floor due to the fact that her bed still needed to be moved from the basement.

"Manny, are you sure this is…ok?" Craig whispered, moving his hand towards her full breasts.

Manny moaned into it. She didn't even have to think about it.

"Of course it's ok, Craig. Emma went over to Peter's hours ago. She shouldn't be home for a while."

Craig smirked and looked over Manny's luscious body. She was beneath him on the floor clad in only a sexy black bra and a very short skirt. He'd been having wet dreams about this very moment since he was twelve years old. Manny had turned into quite the little vixen over the years.

"We'd better get to it then," He whispered as Manny's hands slid seductively down his bare chest, towards the top of his jeans. He moaned lightly as she started to unbutton them. He was startled when he heard the loud pop music chirping from Manny's cell phone.

"Son of a bitch!" Manny whispered as she lightly pushed Craig off of her and reached for her phone a few inches away. Craig sighed angrily.

"I Kissed a Girl is your ringtone? Cute. Is someone feeling a little turned on by Alex these days?"

Manny ignored him and rolled her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Manny, it's me," Emma's voice rang through Manny's ears.

"What is it Em? I'm kind of busy here," Manny was obviously annoyed with her.

"I'm sorry Manny, but I got into a sort of accident…"

Manny's eyes widened causing Craig to look at her with concern.

"What happened? Are you okay, Em?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a fender bender at the intersection down town. But you will never believe whose car I crashed into."

Manny sighed angrily. Did Emma want to give her a heart attack? Emma Nelson was all she had. Her parents had abandoned her completely a few years back to move back home to Venezuela. Her best friend since kindergarten had taken her in. She couldn't lose Emma, especially not now with Spike and Snake going AWOL.

"Jesus Emma, you scared the shit out of me! Who the fuck did you run into?"

Emma giggled at Manny's concern. Manny was hilarious and didn't even know it.

"Sorry Manny, I didn't mean to scare you. But I ran into Jay Hogart."

Manny's eyes widened.

"The sexy mechanic that works at Joey's garage? The one that dated Alex before she turned bi? Or is it a full blown lesbian this week?"

At this statement Craig rolled off of Manny completely and lay next to her frustrated. Was he actually going to get laid or not? Why did Emma have to be such a cock-block?

"I'm pretty sure this week it's bi. But yeah, him. You know the one that's always hanging around with Sean Cameron at school. Well anyways I crashed into him and we got in this huge fight about it and we ended up walking to Joey's garage to get the cars fixed. But anyways, I need you to come and get me. Sean's getting my car fixed and it won't be ready for a week."

Manny looked over at Craig, shirtless and flushed. He looked just as sexually frustrated as she was. She wouldn't let Emma ruin this moment for her.

"Look Em, I'm really busy here. Is there any way Jay or Sean can give you a ride to Paige's?"

Emma was confused.

"Why would I go to Paige's house Manny?"

"Because as I said I'm BUSY here Em," Manny emphasized hoping Emma would catch on.

Emma sighed. Manny could be such a slut sometimes. Who was it this week?

"Fine Manny I'll have Paige pick me up."

"Why can't one of the guys give you a lift? Scared of them or something Em?" Manny asked amused. She knew that Emma had always had some sort of secret attraction to Sean Cameron. And why shouldn't she? Bad boys were all the rage this year.

"Because there was this thing between me and Se—Oh never mind. Just text me when it's safe to come back to my own house. And you better not be fucking in my bed again Manny! I couldn't get the stains off of the sheets the last time!"

Manny chuckled remembering her brief affair with Spinner Mason after him and Paige had broken up…again. It had taken Paige two months to actually talk to her again without insulting her or having the urge to slap her.

"Fine, fine. I'll talk to you later, bye." Manny hung up abruptly at the feeling of Craig's tongue in her ear.

"Now where were we?" Craig whispered, his hot breath making Manny moan.

"Right about here," Manny said as her hands moved slowly down Craig's unbuttoned pants.

The look on Craig's face was priceless. This was gonna be a fun night.

-X-

Sean was amused by Emma's face while she was talking to Manny on the phone. Sean had offered her a ride but she said she'd rather have Manny come pick her up. At the mention of Manny's name, Jay's interest was fully piqued. Jay had always had a thing for Slutos…as Paige liked to call her behind her back…and sometimes to her face. Emma had gone into the office to make the call but Sean couldn't help but overhear her at the mention of "fucking in her bed." Sean would probably bet that Manny was the only one to actually see some action in that bed…some good action anyways. By the way Emma had reacted to him earlier; Sean would bet good money that Poindexter was very lame in bed…a department that Sean was actually pretty skilled in. Girlfriends weren't exactly Sean's thing, but he'd never had any trouble having friends with benefits relationships or one night stands with girls he'd just met. And God would he love to have Emma Nelson all to himself. He had a feeling if they'd ever had a relationship, it would be one that involved much more than just a one night stand. At that thought, Emma walked out of the office obviously frustrated.

"Manny's busy at the moment, Sean. So I'll have to call Paige to come and get me," Emma said half hoping he would offer her a ride again. She wanted to say yes the first time, but the way he made her feel scared her. She was taken and this guy she barely knew was turning her on in ways she didn't know possible and he hadn't even touched her. Emma started dialing Paige's number but Sean put his hand over her phone and pressed end.

"Emma, it's really no problem for me to give you a ride. Besides it's raining and I'm sure Paige would bitch about getting her hair wet."

Emma giggled at the thought. Sean was right; Paige would bitch about her hair. She'd forgotten that Sean and Paige had a momentary fling freshman year. They all used to hang out until Paige and Sean had a very public fight about…well actually she couldn't even remember what it was about. Paige and Sean were very wrong for each other, but as Paige had said in the past she was only in it for the sex. Which, according to Paige was amazing. He was her first, and until she'd been with Spinner, her best.

"Okay, you can give me a ride to Paige's house. You remember where it is?"

Sean nodded and went to get his keys on the office desk.

"Do you want a sweatshirt or something? You're gonna freeze outside," He said taking in her small body wearing his clothes. It was a huge turn on when a girl wore his clothes. But he couldn't remember a girl who'd ever worn them better than Emma.

Emma smiled in his direction.

"Sure, I'd love one." She said as she grabbed her wet clothes off of the floor and stuffed them into her purse. She'd gotten it safely out of her dry car after the boys had towed them in the garage.

Sean grabbed a dark gray hoodie out of his locker in the back and handed to her.

"Thanks," she took it and put it on.

Damn, she looked good in his clothes. Sean put on his leather jacket and led her out of the office.

"Jay, man you got things covered here? I'm giving Nelson a ride home," Sean yelled out to Jay, whose head was buried under the hood of his car.

"Yeah, man I got this. Have fun," He smirked before putting his head back under the hood.

Emma rolled her eyes at his statement, but then Sean turned towards her. He looked at her as if he was looking straight through her…as if there was no one else in the world. Her breath caught in her throat as he put his hand on the small of her back.

"Ready?"

Emma nodded slowly. This was definitely going to be an interesting ride.

-X-


	3. The Games That Play Us

AN: So I know I haven't really kept up on my other stories. But I've decided that I want to make this story edgier than my others. My others were kind of sappy and fairytale-ish. I wanted to make this story more realistic and more sexual. Cause let's face it, teenagers do nothing but gossip, fight, and have sex basically. Personally I think it makes for a much more interesting read. Let me know what you think. Review!

-X-

"Man, the rain's really coming down out there," Sean said trying to break the silence that had overtaken the car. Since they left the garage Emma seemed to be nervous, like she was holding back. Sean didn't really understand why, but he knew he wanted to talk with the little time they had left. Emma Nelson intrigued him in so many ways. He wanted to know more about her. She was stirring up so many feelings in him that he wasn't aware of. Was he more than just horny for her? Was this the one time it was about more than just sex?

"Yeah, this is the worst storm Toronto has seen in a while. I wouldn't be surprised if someone other than me and Jay got into an accident," Emma answered trying to fill the silence.

Sean nodded awkwardly and mumbled a "yeah, probably."

Emma didn't really know what to say to Sean. More than anything she wanted to flirt with him. He made her feel sexy, which is something Peter never did. Her thoughts about screwing Sean were betraying her loyal boyfriend. She couldn't let herself get caught up in a guy like Sean Cameron. She had the perfect guy…well he was ALMOST perfect. He was really there for her when she was in the hospital the year before with an eating disorder. He helped her through some of her hardest days. Her own god damn parents weren't even there for her. They chalked her hospital stay up to poor judgment…just a phase she was going through that month. If it weren't for Manny and Peter, she probably wouldn't even be alive right now. She had to stop herself from feeling these things for a boy she barely knew.

"Emma, why are you suddenly so quiet? Is everything okay?" He looked her over with concern in his eyes. Emma's heart fluttered at the question. His stare almost consumed her.

"Well it depends on what you mean by ok. It's been a bad day."

She looked downwards, breaking the stare.

"Want to talk about it? I know we're not exactly best friends, but you seem really upset."

Emma smiled awkwardly.

"Wow, who knew Sean Cameron actually cared about someone other than himself?" She said sarcastically.

Sean rolled his eyes.

"Don't change the subject. We don't have to talk if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion. You don't have to be such a bitch about it."

Emma instantly felt bad. He was being really nice to her and she was being a bitch. She was sending him mixed signals. Sean didn't want her to know what she said got to him, but it did. For some reason he actually cared about what Emma thought about him.

"You're right, Sean. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be. I'm just really stressed out. My mom decided to skip town today for god only knows how long. And Archie moved out. They're getting divorced…for real this time. And then the whole Peter thing and this stupid accident thing…it's just been an awful day," Emma blurted all at once. Sean nodded and let what she said all sink in.

"That really sucks, about your parents I mean. I know what it's like to have parents that don't really give a shit about you or what happens to you. Guess your parents and my parents should get together and throw themselves a party," He said smirking at her.

Emma smiled back, grateful he was trying to cheer her up and not judging her.

"So what's this whole Peter thing about?" He asked curious.

He knew it was wrong to make a move on another man's girl, but Emma was so damn gorgeous…

Emma's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't realized she'd mentioned anything about Peter. She wasn't about to badmouth their sex life in front of a guy that could so easily endanger their perfect relationship.

"Oh, that…it's nothing really. I just went to his house hoping he'd distract me and cheer me up. But he was just so caught up in all his own shit. That's all…it's not really a big deal…" Emma rambled on.

Okay, Sean was officially annoyed with this guy.

"Sounds like a big deal to me Emma. The best way to cheer up a girl is to make her forget about all her problems…" Sean whispered, looking over at her seductively.

"You should probably keep your eyes on the road there Vin Diesel." Emma said trying to break his stare. It was just so damn seductive…

"Nah, I'm not really one to follow the rules…"

Sean sped up the car to an alarming speed, never taking his eyes off hers. Emma's heart rate sped up with the car. She was scared and excited at the same time. She didn't scream or let her nervousness show. She just stared right back at him, knowing a stoplight was coming up. Suddenly the car jerked to a quick stop, right before the red light.

"Did you just pull the sit and stare on me, Sean Cameron?"

He chuckled at her knowledge of awesome movies.

"Maybe just a little."

She laughed, completely astonished at how this boy made her feel.

"You could've killed me you know?" She said only half serious.

"Maybe, but it made you forget about all your problems didn't it?"

Emma smiled realizing that in the past few minutes absolutely nothing in the world mattered, except the excitement she was experiencing with Sean. Sean smiled back glad that he gave her a few minutes of adrenaline. What a rush. Most girls got scared when he did the sit and stare, but not Emma. She actually stared right back at him. This girl was amazing…

-X-

Spinner Mason sighed in frustration as he rolled off of the blonde goddess beneath him. Paige was absolutely amazing…the best he'd ever had in bed. Even better than Manny, who was probably the most "experienced" girl at Degrassi. And by experienced he meant that Manny was a hoe. But damn was she one fine piece of ass…

"Spinner, are you even listening to me?" Paige screeched at her on again off again fuck buddy.

Spinner shook out of his daze and stared at Paige's appearance. Her hair looked crazy and her face was flushed.

"Yes, Paige I'm listening. I just don't really care about this. I mean come on, we're getting hot and heavy over here and all you want to do is talk about your stupid party!"

Paige rolled her eyes at Spinner's blunt stupidity. The boy just didn't understand the perks of having the most amazing parties at Degrassi. It came with a million fake friends and all the power. She controlled that fucking school.

"Well put some ice on it baby, cause we're talking about this. Besides I just told you that Emma's on her way over. We can't exactly be screwing when she gets here. You know how big of a prude she is."

"Well we could have been done by now had you not stopped about a million times to talk about how cool this party's going to be."

Spinner started buttoning his jeans back up and searching for his shirt. He was officially done with this shit. He came over to release some stress, not listen to Paige bitch about Heather Sinclair's ugly new hair cut.

"Well the party is going to be cool, Spin. God you don't have to be such a dick about it. Sorry I'm not really in the mood today. I don't always have to be horny like you…" Paige trailed off realizing that she was more than just horny for this boy. She was head over heels for him, but there's no way she would ever tell him that. She couldn't be in love with Spinner Mason, she just couldn't. Girls like Paige were high class. They ruled their high schools and went off to college and joined their mother's sorority and married a rich attractive man. Spinner was never going to get her anywhere in life. Besides, he was a total geek. He was a loser, and he was dumber than a rock. But god, did she love that big stupid rock. He was also incredibly talented in the bedroom department. She never thought she'd have better than Sean Cameron, who let's all face it, was amazing in the sack. But Spinner shocked her in all the right ways…

"I'm not saying you always have to be in the mood Paige. I just for once want to come over and spend time with you. Why do we always have to talk about how cool the party last week was? Or how ugly Heather Sinclair's outfit is? Why can't it just be about you and me?" Spinner said looking into her eyes. He was falling for this girl, and she acted like she didn't even want to be around him. Why couldn't she see that he was so in love with her? Why couldn't see understand that she was absolutely amazing?

Paige looked into Spinner's eyes and could tell he was being sincere. Her breath caught in her throat and all she wanted to do was reach out and touch him; tell him how she felt about him. But she knew she couldn't. It was her biggest secret.

"Okay, I understand where you're coming from. I'm sorry, but you knew who I was when we got into this little arrangement of ours. If you can't handle it, then get out," Paige said, hoping to god he didn't walk out that door and never speak to her again.

Spinner looked shocked at what she'd just said to him. He didn't know why he let her treat him like this. Paige was just like an addiction. He could never get enough of her, no matter what it did to him.

"I'll just call you tomorrow, ok?" He said leaning over to kiss her goodbye.

Paige leaned into the kiss, making it a good one. She knew she was hard to deal with sometimes, but she couldn't let her true feelings show…

-X-

Emma looked over at Sean, not really sure what to say. They were pulling into Paige's driveway and Emma realized she didn't want the ride to end. Sean Cameron was the most exciting boy she'd ever been around. He made her forget all of her problems when she was with him. She didn't know what to think about him.

"So I guess I'll see you when you come to pick up your car?" Sean said awkwardly.

He didn't really know what to say to this girl. She made him go crazy. He wanted her more than anyone else he'd ever met.

Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you then…" She started to get out of the car when Sean stopped her, pulling lightly on her arm.

Emma turned toward him, half expecting him to kiss her. Her heart rate sped up.

"Wait, I just realized I don't have your phone number. I need it to call you when your car's fixed."

Sean knew he sounded like a tool right now. What a stupid excuse just to get her number. But that was the only thing he could come up with. What was he suppose to say? "Emma, I want you bad…let's do it?" Definitely not.

"Oh, uh sure. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in," Emma said kind of disappointed he didn't kiss her. Sean handed his cell phone to her and Emma typed in her phone number.

"You know, you can use that number for more than just a business call," Emma said handing his phone back to him. Sean looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Was Emma Nelson hitting on him?

Emma giggled at his expression.

"I just meant that we could be friends. I like talking to you, and we were friends once upon a time…remember?"

Sean smiled lightly at her, remembering old times. So much had changed since freshman year. And his senior year was almost starting. Senior year was supposed to be the best year of his life. Maybe Emma would make it even better for him…

"Of course I remember, Em. I'll keep that in mind."

Emma smiled at the use to her nickname. She liked the way it sounded coming from his lips. His sexy brooding lips.

"I'll see you later Sean," Emma said getting out of the car.

"Later," Sean whispered, watching the gorgeous blonde walk into Paige's house.

He wanted to be much more than friends with Emma, but being friend was a good place to start. She'd be his eventually. He was sure of it. He could feel their connection.

"It's just a matter of time, Cameron…just a matter of time." Sean said to himself as he pulled his car out of Paige's driveway…

-X-


	4. Truth, Bitter Truth

Emma walked in the front door of Paige's huge house, just as Spinner was walking angrily out. He bumped into her and mumbled an apology before slamming the door after him. Paige walked down the stairs sighing. Why couldn't Spinner just understand that she couldn't be with him? Why couldn't he just get it?

"Whoa, I don't wanna be in his way again. What's going on?"

Emma readjusted her purse on her shoulder and walked towards Paige.

Paige sighed.

"Oh, just Spinner throwing one of his classic hissy fits because he didn't get laid today," Paige said turning around and walking back up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Oh, well that's expected I guess. It's probably the first time he didn't get laid since you guys started hooking up!" Emma joked, following Paige to her room.

Paige gave Emma a death glare and rolled her eyes.

"Hun, you're forgetting one thing. I'm not Manny Santos."

Emma giggled. Paige and Manny were always at each other's throats. It was stupid, but proved to be very entertaining for Emma. Actually it was entertaining for pretty much everyone but the two Manny and Paige.

"Speaking of Manny being a hoe, she was totally hooking up with someone when I called her to pick me up! I wonder who it was…last I knew she was supposed to be moving her stuff upstairs."

"That's typical Manny, having sex with some loser when her best friend is getting into a car accident and needs her!" Paige scoffed, sorting through her closet.

Emma rolled her eyes. Paige exaggerated almost every situation that came along.

"It wasn't really a car accident, Paige. It was more like a fender bender. I wasn't hurt or anything. I just wanted her to give me a ride home, but Sean gave me one instead."

Emma was just waiting for Paige's reaction to the word Sean. She'd barely spoken to him since their hook up in grade nine. Paige's eyes went wide when she finally made the connection.

"Sean? Sean Cameron? Sean Cameron who works at Jeremiah Motors Sean Cameron? Sean Cameron who I slept with Sean Cameron?" Paige nearly yelled.

Emma laughed at her friend. She was flipping out over nothing…as Paige usually did.

"Yes, that Sean Cameron. It was either him or Jay. I knew if I asked you to come and get me, you'd bitch about getting your hair wet!"

Paige rolled her eyes. Her friend could be so naïve sometimes. Like Sean Cameron actually gave her a ride out of the goodness of his heart. He totally had the hots for her.

"Okay, I see your point. It's just weird …I mean Sean wouldn't just give you a ride for no reason. You remember Sean? He's not nice. He only does something for someone when he gets something out of it. He must be into you."

Emma looked down, trying to hide her smile. She wanted Sean to be into her. She just didn't want him to know that…or anyone else for that matter. Cause she loved Peter. Peter, NOT Sean.

"I see that little smirk Emma Nelson! Do you want Sean to be into you?"

Emma looked up at Paige in mock annoyance.

"Of course not Paige! I'm with Peter, remember?" Emma sighed, not really for affect just because she was frustrated. What the hell was she going to do?

Paige smirked at her friend. Emma could be so dilusional sometimes. Peter was a nice guy, sure, but Emma needed some excitement in her life. Just the kind Paige knew Sean could give her.

"I remember hun, but do you? You're so lying to me right now! You totally like him!"

Emma put her hand on her forhead and laid back on Paige's bed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to everyone except the blind, dumb, and deaf hun." Paige said giving her a funny look.

"What am I going to do Paige? I love Peter and everything but things aren't going so well with him lately. And maybe I don't love him as much as I thought I did if I could have feelings for another guy…another guy that I don't even know." Emma said completely torn.

Paige was slightly amused by this whole situation. See, this is why she didn't have a boyfriend. Friends with benefits was way better. You could be completely free to explore any desire you had, and not have to feel guilty about it.

"Okay, hun I have two questions for you."

Emma nodded and looked up at her, waiting to hear what Paige had up her sleeve.

"First off, are you even happy with Peter anymore?" Paige said sitting down next to Emma on the bed.

Emma thought about that for a few minutes.

"Truthfully, no. I used to be really happy with him, Paige, I really did. I don't know what happened to us. But things are different. And not in a good way…" Emma rambled on.

She didn't know why she felt the need to make excuses for the things she truly felt. But she felt like she was screwing Peter over somehow.

"Yeah, hun I know the feeling. Okay, question number two. Is the sex still bad?"

Emma laughed awkwardly. Sex was still an awkward subject for her to talk about, even around her friends.

"Honestly? Yes…the sex never really got good."

Paige laughed at that statement. She knew Peter didn't have it in him.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Emma said hitting her on the arm.

"I'm sorry, hun, it was just funny." Paige said in between laughs.

Emma scoffed at her and crossed her arms.

"Em, if the sex was bad this whole time, it wasn't your fault. Trust me." Paige nodded reassuringly.

"Okay, but Peter stayed with me through all my treatments last year. If he stayed with me through that, I should be able to stay with him through this."

Paige sighed. Emma needed to set this loser free. She could do so much better.

"Em, you just compared your relationship to anorexia…"

Emma looked at her. Paige was right. It was time for her to let Peter go. She loved him, but she just wasn't in love with him anymore.

"Okay, I see your point. If I'm not happy, I should end it. But that doesn't make it any easier for me," Emma said, her eyes tearing up.

Paige reached over and hugged her.

"I know, hun. It won't be easy at first. But after a while, things will get better. A lot better. Especially since I'm having a party this weekend!"

Emma laughed through her tears. No matter what was going on, Paige always knew how to cheer her up…and throw a killer party.

"Thanks Paige, but I think I have to go talk to Peter now before I lose my nerve."

Paige nodded knowing how she felt.

"Here hun, take my car. But promise to come right back here afterwards and you can stay over. I'll make you forget all your problems. Dylan's coming home tonight and he promised me a big bottle of vodka." Paige said getting excited. Drunk Emma was hilarious.

Emma laughed.

"Okay I promise."

Emma took the keys from Paige's hand and walked towards the door.

"Emma, wait! You should probably change out of Sean's clothes before you go over there. That'll send off some huge alarms in Peter's head…"

Emma stopped and looked down at her appearance. She'd completely forgotten she'd had Sean's clothes on. Her face reddened, realizing she felt really comfortable in them.

-X-

Manny sighed in content as she lay naked next to Craig. She'd been dreaming about this moment for years, and it had finally happened. The reality of the situation was way better than the fantasy. Craig Manning was fantasic in bed. And Manny had slept with enough people to know what fantastic truly was.

"Wow, Manny that was…wow," Craig rambled looking over at her.

Manny smiled at him and took in the sight of his naked body, wanting to remember every detail. The only bad thing about him was that the boy needed to do some serious tanning.

"I know, it was great…really great," she said wishing that Emma would never come home.

Craig looked over Manny's gorgeous curves one last time before he reached for his boxers and started getting dressed. Manny looked at him, confused. They were fine a few minutes ago. Why was he suddenly so eager to get going?

"Sorry, but I promised Joey I'd be back by seven to help him get Angie to bed. Lately she's been refusing to go unless I read her a story first."

Manny sighed angrily. Is sex all she was to guys?

"Okay, fine. You were supposed to help me move my stuff, but whatever," Manny said angrily pulling her pants on.

Craig pulled his shirt over his head and looked into Manny's eyes. She was hurt, he could tell. He didn't intend to hurt her but he'd known Manny since they were kids. He thought of her as a really good friend more than he thought of her as a girlfriend. She just happened to be a really good friend he'd seen naked...ok, a really good friend he'd ravaged like an animal.

"Look Manny I didn't expect this to happen, it just did. I don't really know how I feel about you," he confessed grabbing her hand.

Manny looked down at the floor, angry at herself for actually thinking Craig liked her. Did she even want Craig to like her? She wasn't completely sure of things herself.

"No Craig, it's fine. I'm confused too. We don't have to figure anything out right now, but I do need some serious help moving my bed up here," Manny said trying to to laugh.

Craig chuckled at her subject change.

"Okay, I'll help move your STD infested bed up here but then I really do have to go."

"One more comment like that and you'll be moving the tv too, dick." Manny said hitting him in the arm.

"Ow! Hey I resent that!" Craig said following her down the stairs.

Manny chuckled knowing that this was probably the last time she and Craig would be more than just friends. Craig Manning would just be a boy she could never truly have…

-X-


	5. Waiting For A Girl Like You

AN: So I'm not really getting many reviews on this story. I'm wondering if I should even bother to continue? I'm enjoying writing it, but if no one else thinks it's good…? Review, so I know if I should continue?

-X-

Sean groaned as he heard someone knocking on his door at seven in the morning. Who the fuck would be stupid enough to wake him this early on his first day off in over a week? He angrily threw back his covers and walked toward the front of his apartment, not bothering to put on pants. Whoever it was could deal with the fact he slept only in his boxers. Sean unchained the door and threw it open surprising the gorgeous blonde standing on the other side. Sean was amazed to see none other than Emma Nelson staring back at him. She looked absolutely gorgeous with her long blonde hair in sexy curls and her makeup subtle and natural. She was wearing a long tan coat and black heels.

"Wow, Emma what are you doing here?" He asked still unsure of why Emma Nelson would be standing on his doorstep so early…looking so absolutely delicious.

Emma smirked and took in Sean's appearance, scanning him from head to toe. Sean's cheeks flushed realizing he was standing in front of a girl he secretly liked in his underwear. God hated him didn't he?

"Well I came to tell you something. You gonna invite me in or what?"

Sean nodded and opened the door wider so she could pass through. Emma walked in as Sean shut the door behind her.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Sean said, still extremely confused.

Emma turned to face him with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Well I was going to tell you that I wanted to take off all your clothes and ravage you, but I can see my job is already half done," Emma said, her gaze on his boxers.

Sean's mouth fell open in complete shock. Did Emma really just say that to him?

"W-what? Are you serious?" Sean rambled.

Emma smiled sweetly and nodded as she unfastened the belt on her coat. She opened it to reveal she was wearing nothing underneath and let it drop completely to the floor. Sean took in the sight of her gorgeous body and inched closer to her.

"This better not be some sick joke, Nelson." He growled, barely able to contain himself from touching her.

"It's no joke, Cameron. Trust me." Emma said closing the gap between them and capturing his lips with hers. Sean quickly obliged by pulling her closer and running his hands up and down her bare body. Okay, he took it back…God officially LOVED him. Emma was running her hands up and down his chest, kissing him in a way he'd never been kissed before. Her kisses weren't hard and forceful like some of the other girls Sean had hooked up with, they were sweet and full of absolute passion. Her small hands were tugging on the waist band of his boxers when he heard a strange knocking sound…

Sean jolted awake realizing that he was only dreaming of Emma standing naked in his living room, offering herself to him. He turned over and realized that it was actually eleven in the morning, and not seven am. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pulled on a pair of sweats as he went to answer the door for real this time, cursing at whoever had disturbed his amazing dream.

"Yo, Sean buddy you still sleeping? It's almost eleven," Jay remarked when Sean had flown the door open. Obviously Jay had missed the pissed off look on Sean's face.

"Yeah so, it's my first day off in over a week. What the fuck are you doing here man?" Sean asked closing the door behind Jay as he barged in and went straight for the kitchen.

"Well let's just say the chick I hooked up with last night figured out that we weren't going to have a relationship and stormed her ass out of there before she made me breakfast. And I'm starving dude. She was quite the little minx, and ravaged all my strength right out of me. I need to eat if I'm gonna make it through my afternoon shift at the garage," Jay rambled on, going through Sean's refrigerator in the process.

Sean rolled his eyes silently cursing Jay for interrupting his dream.

"Yeah, so why the fuck is this my problem, dude? It's not like I have any food…and I'm definitely NOT cooking you breakfast," Sean said sitting on the couch and reaching for the remote.

"Wouldn't ask you to make me breakfast anyway, dude. The only thing you can put together is car parts," Jay replied reaching over and grabbing the remote out of Sean's hand.  
"Dude, what the fuck?"

Sean looked over at Jay like he was going to kill him, hell at this point he wanted to kill him.

"Go get your ass in the shower so we can go to the Dot for breakfast," Jay said returning to the kitchen with the remote and getting a glass of milk from the fridge.

"Jay, you don't need me to go to the Dot with you for breakfast."

Sean stood and walked into the kitchen, fully prepared to kick his best friend out. He wanted to go back to sleep and try to conjure up the image of Emma's naked body touching him again.

"Well Seany boy, you know I don't like to eat alone. But I knew you wouldn't go with me because you wanted your precious beauty sleep so I decided to bribe you to go…" Jay said smirking.

Sean looked over at his best friend curiously. Bribe him with what? Jay rolled his eyes at Sean's rude gaze.

"Calm down Bam Bam, this one's good I promise. Spin texted me earlier and told me Paige was coming in with Emma," Jay said trying not to laugh at the change in Sean's posture.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Sean asked pretending not to care.

"Because she dumped Poindexter Lameass last night, and from what Spin says, has a total crush on you…" Jay smirked, hoping Sean would never find out he pulled the part about Emma having a crush on him out of his ass. Jay had no fucking idea how Greenpeace felt about Sean, but he really didn't like to eat alone…plus he hoped Emma's best friend Manny was there. He'd wanted to get with her for ages, but he'd always been so on and off with Alex. Jay had finally ended that dysfunctional am I gay or not relationship a few nights before. But he couldn't just show up at the Dot alone, or Manny would think he was a complete loser…Sean didn't have to know that, of course.

Sean sighed in frustration. Why did he have such strong feelings for Emma? He'd never chased after a girl before. They always came to him.

"Give me fifteen minutes," Sean said heading towards his bedroom.

"Oh, this ought to be good," Jay said to himself as he changed the channel to Family Guy and started laughing almost immediately. Stewey was officially the coolest fucking baby ever.

-X-

"Stupid fucking sunlight," Emma mumbled to herself as she followed Paige and Manny into the Dot.

She was extremely hung over from the night before. She'd broken poor Peter's heart and felt like the shittiest person in the entire world, so when she returned to Paige's house she drank nearly the whole bottle of vodka on her own. Paige had a few screwdrivers Dylan had mixed for them, but Emma had insisted on downing as many shots as she could before she officially passed out for the night. Next thing she knew Paige was shaking her awake telling her that they were going to the Dot for breakfast with Manny. Emma tried to refrain from puking as she pulled up her hair and put on sunglasses, hoping her hangover would be gone soon. Ten minutes later, meeting Manny in the parking lot, she felt no better than she had last night. She felt like vomiting, and smacking herself in the face for dumping a guy that had treated her so well.

"Emma, hun, snap out of it! We're here to spy on Spinner, who has supposedly been hitting on Heather Sinclair behind my back! That stupid fake blonde Brittany wanna be whore!" Paige rambled as she grabbed Emma's arm and led her in the front door of the Dot.

"I don't care!" Emma grumbled as Paige led them to their usual booth in the back.

Paige gave her the death glare and sat down beside her, Manny across from them.

"Besides Paige I thought this whole thing you had going with Spinner was non exclusive. In other words you can screw each other AND anyone else that might come along?" Manny pointed out picking up a menu. Paige "ughed" and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but God only knows what kind of STDS Heather has. I don't want Spin to pass that shit on to me. That slut has slept with more guys than you Manny!" Paige shrieked, also picking up a menu.

"Okay, Paige you know what…" Manny started, but Emma cut her off.

"Both of you just shut up! And someone get me some coffee!" Emma groaned burying her head in her hands.

Paige and Manny both giggled at Emma's drunken state. Emma almost never got drunk, let alone drunk enough to be so hungover the next day. Spinner walked up to their table, surprised to see Paige after their fight the night before. Was she here to apologize? No, most likely he'd done something wrong. When it came to Paige, Spinner was the only one in their fucked up relationship that made mistakes. His thoughts were confirmed when he smiled at her and she rolled her eyes and looked the other way. What the fuck had he done this time?

"Hey ladies, what can I get you?" Spinner asked deciding to just play it casual until Paige pointed out what she was really there for.

"Coffee!" Emma said, thrusting her menu towards him. He took it and looked towards Manny.

"I'll just have some pancakes and an orange juice," Manny said awkwardly, trying to forget that this boy had seen her naked. Spinner nodded and took her menu, finally looking towards Paige.

"Uh, I'll just have some wheat toast and juice," Paige said trying to avoid his eyes. She didn't want him to know that she was hurt by what she'd heard about him and Heather Sinclair.

Spinner nodded and gave Paige a dirty look before walking away. She was always blaming him for something. What the fuck was her problem? Why couldn't she just see that he was in love with her? That he'd treat her good if she'd give him half a chance.

Paige rolled her eyes as Spinner walked away. Like he didn't know the real reason she was mad at him. He knew what he'd done. Her thoughts were interrupted when the bell above the door rang and Heather Sinclair walked in, heading straight towards the counter—straight towards Spinner!

"I have to pee," Paige scoffed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Uh-oh, this is just a huge cat fight waiting to happen. I better go with her," Manny said getting up. Emma mumbled some sort of response and laid her head back in her arms.

-X-

Jay tried not to look nervous when Manny breezed past their table in her attempt to catch up with a very pissed off Paige. God, that girl smelled like a lingerie store and Jay loved it. Sean wasn't paying much attention to anything but the pancakes sitting in front of him.

"Hey, dude, looks like Greenpeace is over there all alone," Jay said nudging his arm.

Sean looked up and rolled his eyes at Jay, pretending not to care but knowing he'd head over to talk to her soon. Jay chuckled when Sean mumbled something about having to pee and headed towards the back. The boy was such a sucker. Now where did that lovely Miss Santos head off to?

Sean chuckled slightly at Emma's appearance. She was obviously hungover.

"Did someone jump into a big bottle of gin last night?" He joked sitting down across from her. He figured sitting right beside her would be too obvious.

Emma groaned, looking up to see Sean Cameron looking very sexy sitting across from her. God was punishing her wasn't he?

"No, actually it was vodka," Emma snapped.

Sean was about to respond when Spinner returned with her coffee.

"Spin, you are officially my new favorite person!" Emma said gratefully taking the coffee from him.

"Awesome…so do you know why Paige is pissed at me?" Spinner said quietly hoping no one overheard.

Emma rolled her eyes. They were the most dramatic non-couple Emma had ever seen in her life.

"Something about you hitting on Heather Sinclair. I don't really know, and to be honest I don't really care. I feel like there's a giant elephant sitting on my head!" Emma whined as Spinner nodded and walked away.

Sean laughed at her comment.

"Don't worry, it'll go away soon. Just drink down as much coffee as you can," Sean said pushing the cup towards her.

Emma smiled awkwardly as she took a sip of her coffee. She didn't really know how to act around Sean now that she was single. She wanted him with every bone in her body, but knew she could never act on it. Sean Cameron was known as a heartbreaker, and how could she possibly explain it to Peter? Word got around fast at Degrassi and he was sure to find out when school started. She'd already broken his heart…there was no way she could disgrace what they had by hooking up with someone else so fast. But damn, Sean was looking fine today…

"So Paige is having a party this weekend!" Emma randomly blurted out before she could stop herself.

Sean chuckled at her squeaky voice.

"I just meant that you could stop by if you wanted…as a favor for helping me out with my car and stuff…" Emma rambled on, completely embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

"Yeah, sure I could stop by with Jay after work or something," Sean said as casually as he possibly could. He wanted Emma so bad, but he had to take things slow. Emma wasn't like the other sluts he randomly hooked up with. Emma was actually worth something. She could actually MEAN something to him. He didn't want to fuck this one up.

Emma smiled and nodded as she took another sip of her coffee, trying to calm down her heartbeat.

"So what's Paige throwing a party for this time? She makes up the most random excuses to have one…" Sean rambled on awkwardly. He didn't know how to act around Emma yet. He was trying not to hit on her even though he wanted to so badly. He had to hold back for now though or Emma would just think he was trying to get her in bed. Sean wanted to so much more for them.

"Yeah, I know. This one's an end of the summer, start of senior year type of thing," Emma answered, taking a large gulp of her coffee. Her headache was actually starting to go away.

Sean nodded not quite sure what to say.

"Well I've been in summer school for the past three months just trying to get my grades up enough for them to let me in to grade twelve. So a party sounds like a great way to end this horrible summer," Sean muttered, slightly embarrassed. He hated for Emma to know that he was stupid, but he didn't want to start off their relationship by lying to her.

"Really?" Emma inquired, completely shocked. She'd always assumed that Sean would eventually just drop out like Jay had a year before. She was shocked that he'd actually been working hard all summer to stay in school.

Sean nodded, trying to hide the blush that crept its way onto his cheeks. Why did he have to say anything about it at all? He didn't have to lie, but he didn't have to tell her about it either.

Emma smiled sweetly at him.

"Well I think that's really admirable Sean," She said reaching over and giving his hand a light squeeze.

Sean looked up at her completely shocked.

"What's so admirable about being too stupid to pass grade eleven?" Sean said, trying not to sound bitter.

Emma removed her hand from his reluctantly, trying to forget about the jolt of excitement that coursed through her at the contact.

"First of all, you're not stupid. And second, it's admirable because you could have just dropped out like Jay did a year ago. But you decided to stick with it and work hard enough to get yourself to senior year. I think it's really great that you're working a lot of hours at the garage and also trying so hard to keep yourself in school, Sean," Emma said meaning every word of it.

Sean looked up at her and smiled. This girl was absolutely amazing. She didn't see him as the fuck up that everyone else did. She saw the good instead of the bad.

"Thanks Emma, that really means a lot," He said giving her the sweetest smile he'd probably ever given anyone.

She returned it as Spinner came by their table to refill her coffee cup. Emma barely noticed. She couldn't keep her eyes off Sean's gorgeous baby blues. She felt like she had a huge connection with him even though she barely even knew him. Maybe it was smart to break up with Peter after all…she'd never felt a connection like this with him in the past two years they'd been dating.

"You should be really proud of yourself, Sean. You've worked this hard just to make it here, so don't let anything screw it up. I have faith that you'll graduate with flying colors," Emma finished lamely, silently cursing herself for sounding like an after school special.

Sean chuckled at her enthusiasm for him. It meant a lot to him that she really believed in him.

"Thanks, Em. And hey if I ever need a study partner I'll know who to call," he remarked managing to take his eyes off of her for a second.

"Anytime," Emma said nodding as she took a sip of her coffee.

Although she imagined they probably wouldn't be studying for long…

Emma smirked at the mental picture the thought brought to her mind. Sean Cameron could be just the guy to get her out of her rut…

"Spinner, are you kidding me?" Paige screeched, drawing Emma's attention from her daydream. Emma looked towards the counter, along with everyone else in the restaurant, at the scene that was about to unfold.

"I wonder what's going on up there..." Sean wondered out loud.

Emma shrugged as Spinner pathetically tried to defend himself from a very angry Paige.

"Good luck, Spin," Emma thought to herself.

"Paige, if you haven't noticed, you and I are not together! Besides I wasn't doing anything with Heather Sinclair! What is your problem?" Spinner yelled back, completely oblivious to the entire restaurant staring at them.

No one seemed to notice when Heather Sinclair scoffed and walked out the door, trying to save herself from further embarrassment.

Manny was standing at Paige's side pulling on her arm, trying to get her out of the Dot quietly.

Paige rolled her eyes at Spinner's explanation and stormed out of the Dot, Manny at her heels.

Emma sighed angrily. Why did Paige always have to cause a commotion everywhere she went? Why couldn't she just be low profile? Suddenly Manny rushed back in towards Emma's table.

"Em, we gotta go. Paige is flipping out!" Manny said nodding awkwardly at Sean.

Emma nodded and started to get out money to pay for her coffee. Sean put up his hand to stop her.

"Hey I got it, don't worry about it. See you at the party?" Sean asked awkwardly, putting some money on the table.

"Thanks, yeah it's Saturday night. Anytime after eight," Emma said getting out of the booth sending Sean an apologetic look.

The two girls rushed out, avoiding Spinner who was looking at them like they were crazy. The rest of the restaurant seemed to go back to eating, not really caring anymore. Sean sat back down with Jay, who was currently eating Sean's pancakes and laughing as the drama unfolded.

"So how'd it go with Greenpeace?" Jay asked washing down the pancakes with some coffee.

"Fine, I guess. Looks like we're going to a party on Saturday…"

-X-

What do you think? Review!


End file.
